My true love
by AkariNozomi
Summary: Akari Nozomi, a simple girl but live in a well-known family, and she got a chance to go to Shizume City. She met someone who changed her, it's Izumo Kusanagi.. What will happen?


I went to Shizume City but for travel now, I currently dressed up like a high school grader and walking around the town. I chuckled then checked to music store about my solo CD and it sold out, "Ahh..""I still have one, you want it?""Really? Thank you""yes" he gave it to me "Why you like Akari Nozomi?""She's very beautiful and talented, also she's the best at AKB48""I see.. That's why she's popular""Yes.. Uhm, do you want to meet her?""Sure! Really want!""Okay.. wait for a minute" I took off my scrunchie and let my hair down "Hello!""N-Nozomi-san! Uwaa!""Hehe" I made a signature in CD I got from him and gave it to him back "Here, take this!""T-Thank you very much, Nozomi-san!""Yes" and I left the music store. I'm walking without know that I dressed up as Akari Nozomi that everyone know me. While I'm walking, "She's very beautiful!""Yes.. She isn't foreign""She's Akari Nozomi!" crap, they recognized me and chasing me. "Akari, it's you right?""N-No..""Yes!""Ah.. Uhm.." I stopped for a while "Let's take a photo!""Akari! I'm your fans!" I sighed then got an idea "AH! There's a camera who recording us!""Where?!" they looked away and I ran away. I went in to a small gang and it was connected it to a big street.

I went to the big street and look, that's a calm place but I'm too tired. So, I tried to found a café but I couldn't find that "Uhh.. I'm very tired" and I sighed. I stopped for a while, then found a bar in front of me "Bar.. Uhh, Okay" and I went in to the bar. "Welcome here, young lady.. What do you want?""Everything is fine except alcohol""Okay" I sat in front of him and he prepared it very well "Done.. Cinderella Cocktail""Cinderella? It's an interesting name"Yes.. Because the one who will drink it is a Cinderella" I surprised "Me?""Yes" I chuckled "Thank you""No problem" and I drunk the cocktail and it's very delicious "Ahh..""Who're you? I have never seen you before here""Actually, I'm just a visitor here""Ohh.. That's why" I nodded slightly "Akari Nozomi, it's nice to see you""Izumo Kusanagi, nice to meet you too""Okay.. Kusanagi-san" I smiled sweetly to him, and he blushed slightly "Kusanagi-san?""Nothing, Nozomi-chan""Eh.. Haha" I laughed for a while when looking at him while he's still blushing and I never meet a guy like him.

Then, I sighed "But, your name is Akari Nozomi?""Yes..""I think I have heard that name""Ah.. Yes""You're an actress, Is it?""Yes.. You know that""Amazing, that's why you're vey beautiful""Eh.." I blushed slightly "T-Thanks, Kusanagi-san""Yes" he rubbed a lock of my hair then we talked a lot there. In the evening, "Ah.. I must go! See you, Kusanagi-san!"he came approached to me then punched my cheek softly "I told you to call me Izumo?" I blushed very hard "R-Right, Izumo-san""Good then" I chuckled "Okay, I'll accompany you""Eh? Is it okay?""Sure.. I don't mind""Thank you, Izumo-san""Oui, mademoiselle" he holds my hand and then accompanied me to station. Arrived there in the platform, "Where'll you go to visit me again Akari-chan?""I don't know.. Oneday, I promise you""Good to heard that""Haha" suddenly "Platform 3 to Akihabara, the train will come on 2 minutes" announced from the radio "Okay.. See you later, Akari-chan""Yes!" he left me and I rode the train and went back to my house.

Few days later, "Thank you all! I'm very happy for this show!""Yess, Nozomi-san!""I'll go, see you!""Where?""A secret place" I winked then left them. I went back to Shizume City. Arrived in front of Homra's bar, I heard some disturbances "Hey! It's unfair!""Yes!""Wait, what?!" heard that, I opened the door and went in "Izumo-san.. Ehh-" I found so many foreign people there "Who're you?""Ah.. I'm Akari Nozomi""Oh! The girl that Kusanagi-san always talking! Here!" said the blonde boy as holding my hand "Uhhmm… What will we do?""Dance, off course! You can dance Tango?""Ah.. Fortunately, I can""Okay.. Let's start!""Yes!" and, we danced Tango cheerfully "Ah.. You're good, Nozomi-chan""Thank you!" I grinned to him "Your smile is very beautiful! Like Kusanagi-san said""T-Thank you" I smiled a bit then continued to dance. In other places, "I told you, seeing her smile is makes calm""Yes, Kusanagi-san" he smiled a bit while seeing me who's happy while dancing/\\. In the end, "Uwaa.. I'm tired, you're good too.. Uhmm""Totsuka Tatara""Right, Totsuka-san!""Thanks!""No problem" and I sat in a sofa.

Suddenly, Izumo-san comes and gave me a cocktail "Thank you, Izumo-san""No problem, Akari-chan" I smiled a bit to him, he replied me with a smile too then Totsuka-kun comes "Nee… This is Kusanagi-san's turn!""Me? But Totsuka-""You're good at waltz! I know that""I'm not""Please! Show us!""Okay, fine.." he sighed then hold my hand "U-Uwaa…""Let's dance""Izumo-san, I can't dance waltz""Yes you can.. Just trust me" and he set me to right dance position "Also, give your all to me now" whispered him in my ear, I blushed slightly "Okay, Izumo-san" and he leads me very good and it's easy to follow him. But, each time I'm looking at him, he's very handsome and my heart beats very fast "Tsk" murmured me, but I'm very excited and I never dance until like this. Damn, I can't stop smiling "Haha…" I chuckled "What's wrong, Akari-chan?""Dancing with you is very exciting.. Thanks, Izumo-san""No problem, Akari-chan""Yes" I smiled to him. After dancing, I also talked a lot with the others and they're very kind towards me "Thanks, everyone!""No problem, Nozomi-san""Hehe" I laughed there "I love to be here~" I said as grinned to them and right after that, they blushed slightly.

In the evening while I'm sitting in a chair in front of a bartender's table, "Akari-chan""Yes?""Want to go with me to a good place near here?""A good place?""Yes""But, it's already evening""The place is only good at evening""I see… Okay, Izumo-san""Let's go" he holds my hand and I stood up "Where will you two go?""Love Bridge with a car, you want?""Ahh….. Uhm.. No""Okay! See you!" and we rode a car to the place. He isn't good at driving, "S-Sorry…" said him "It's okay, Izumo-san.. As long as we can arrived in the place""Humm.." he smiled a bit and nodded "You're interesting, Akari-chan""Me?""Yes.. I never met a woman like you""Hee.. What makes me different?""You're accept me and everyone whenever me or they are""Oh.. Just that?""Even just, it's makes you're interesting""Thanks" I smiled and later, changed my gaze to the street "Because I know everyone isn't perfect, they're also have their own weakness and weakness makes our life complete! If we're perfect, we won't have spirit to life.. So, that's why I accept everyone whenever they are" said me briefly, he just nodded slightly "You're right, Akari-chan""Ahaha…" I chuckled then continued to looking to the street that we passed by.

And later, we went out from the car and arrived in the place "Uuwaa…""That's why I took you here now, let's go.." he holds my hand and we went to the place. The moon is shines very bright and also there are so many garden lamps there, and we can see the sea from here. "Ohh.. It's very wonderful""Yeah.." then I found a bench "Nee.. Izumo-san""Yes?""Let's go there!""Okay" and we sat together in the bench. "But, it's very calm""Yes.. It's a right place for couple to take a date" heard that, I blushed slightly "Ah.. Yes, It's a right place""You don't know why this place is beautiful?""No""Because we can clearly see moon from here!" said him as pointed to the moon "I see.. Moon is a sun for night, they're always shining bright in their times""Yes.. Like your smile""E-Eh?" I confusedly stared at him "I-Izumo-san?" he holded my hand "I love you, Akari-chan""Eh.." I blushed very hand and took off my hand "Akari?""Wait for a minute" I stood up and went to a vending machine while still blushing very hard and I bought a hot chocolate to drink. "Uhh.. Tsk" I'm blushing, every time I'm with him my heart beats very fast.. Is it love? I sighed then looked to the moon "I wonder I also love him, but.." murmured me, I will have unending works.

Later, he hugged me from back and placed his forehead his head into my shoulder "Izumo-san..""So, Akari-chan.. Do you love me too?""I-I do love you.. But, I'm afraid that I'll lose you""Lose me? I won't die, Akari-chan""Not that!" said me with a louder voice "Akari-chan?""I won't visit this city for a long time, I'm afraid that you'll meet another girl and you fall in love with her" murmured me, he smirked and he officially heard that and he grabbed my waist "I-Izumo-san..""I won't Akari-chan, you're the one who I love""But-""Should I make a promise?""Yes.. I don't want to lose you""Okay" he lifted me with both of his strong arms "U-Uwaa.. I'll fall""No.. I'll catch you, Akari-chan""Eh..""Trust me" he smiled to me and I sighed "I promise just for two of us, I will only love my princess, Akari Nozomi.. Forever and ever" I laughed "It's like you ask me to marry you""If you want, I'll""E-Eh..""I told you, I'm only love you" Izumo-san, I blushed slightly "Yes.. I believe you, Izumo-san""Thank you, Akari-chan""Yes" he smiled to me "Close your eyes, Akari-chan""U-uhh.. Okay" I closed my eyes then he kissed my lip softly, a gentle one. I kissed him back until I'm breathless, "You enjoy it?""Yes, Izumo-san""Kun, call me with Kun""Okay.. Izumo-kun" I smiled a bit to him and we went back to bar after that.

Arrived in the bar, "Welcome back! A new couple" greeted all of them, I blushed slightly "Ahh.. Uhmm.. T-Thanks" they nodded and went back to their own works. I looked to Izumo-kun, he smiled to me "It's already night, you're better sleep here""Is it okay?! I don't want to bother you""Sure.. It's okay""Thanks""No problem" then he took me to upstairs "Where is the room?""Over here, Akari-chan""Eh.. What's about this?""It's Mikoto's room""I-I see.." and I went in to a room beside it "Sleep here""Okay.. Thanks, Izumo-kun""No problem.. I'll go a while, see yoy""Yes" I laid in the bed and fell in sleep there. Few hours later, Izumo-kun went in to the room and sleep beside me so I woke up "Izumo-kun..""Why you wake up, Akari-chan?""Nothing.. I just heard some disturbances""Oh.. Sorry for make you woke up" he patted my forehead and I smiled to him "It's okay, Izumo-kun""Okay.. Good night, Akari" he kissed lip softly "Yes.. Good night, Izumo-kun" he covered me with a blanket "Izumo""You'll warm, use it""But you?""It's okay""No!" I came closer to him and covered the blanket to him too "Akari" I chuckled "Thank you""Yes" and both of us fell a sleep after that.

A day after that in morning, I quickly went to kitchen and later I cooked for all of them. The others woke up and took breakfast with me, "This is all made you?""Yes.. Try that""Thank you, Nozomi""Yes, King" and they ate it. After breakfast, "Thanks for the stay there, I'll go""Akari, you want to leave now?""Yes.. But, I'm still have time until evening""Oh I see.. Stay here before""Izumo, is it okay?""Sure..""Okay" and I stayed in the Homra's bar. While I'm checking my schedule, "You'll be very busy, Akari-chan""Izumo-kun.. That's right, haha" I chuckled "Soon.. You'll be an international star""I hope so, Izumo-kun""You'll be a star like rose""Yes… But, not just only rose""Oh?""I want to be a rose that can grow in every place, even dessert""Sure.. You can do that""I can?""Sure, you're strong, beautiful, and never give up""Right.. Wish me luck there""Off course, Akari""Yeyy!" I hugged him and he blushed slightly "A-Akari-chan..""Hehe… I love you, Izumo-kun" he chuckled "Yes" and he accompanied me to the station "This time…""Yes" I looked down for a while then smiled to him "See you very later, Izumo-kun""Yes" I waved my hand to him and later, I left him


End file.
